Save That Light
by AngelycDevil
Summary: Cas knew Dean Winchester was trouble the minute he saw him in his oversized jacket and carefree smirk, but Dean managed to get under his skin and into his heart anyway. It's a pity all the mysterious new kid knew how to do was break hearts. AH/AU/Slash/HS. Birthday fic for EveryDayBella.


SAVE THAT LIGHT

by

AngelycDevil

* * *

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **There was once a shy girl that wandered the treacherous lands of Twitter by herself. She had been sent there under the recommendation of FanFiction. The girl was a curious damsel, thus she lurked between shadows of tweeters, until the day her curiosity overwhelmed and began interacting with a select few. Amidst this trusted cycle was EveryDayBella, a kindred spirit. (You probably should know by now that the girl is *points to self* moi.) Slowly but surely, EveryDayBella and the girl formed a friendship. They had many interests in common (Robert Pattinson, writing, and now, Supernatural to name a few) and their conversations flowed effortlessly. Now, it has been almost a year (has it really?) since the day EveryDayBella and the girl met, and it is exactly four days and four hours (kinda...more like three hours and thirty minutes, but then again, who's counting?) from the day EveryDayBella was born, and the girl wishes to hand her friend a gift in the form of this Destiel story (which I _really_ hope she likes. By the way, myonlyheroin pre-read this and LyricalKris beta'd it.)

ENJOY!

* * *

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble **_

~ "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift ~

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The first day of school.

_Fucking Hell._

I'm not nervous. Should I be? I'm not too sure. I'm actually kinda glad. You know, since senior year and all. Fine, perhaps I'm over-exaggerating, but I'm a seventeen-year-old boy who lives with his cousin, Heath, and Father. While I love my family, I won't be leaving behind much. My cousin, being himself, will probably come crash at my dorm once a month, and Father will just be glad to get rid of us.

I shove the last few spoonfuls of cereal down and sling my backpack over my shoulder. I grab my bagged lunch from the counter and head out. The bus will be here in a few minutes. I make sure to lock the front door behind me.

As I walk across my lawn, I smile at Jo Harvelle as she pulls her combat boots on. She responds with a small wave as she retrieves a box from her pocket. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it before she joins me. She and I have been neighbors since...forever, really.

"Want one?" she asks out of politeness more than anything. She knows I won't take one. I'm not a big fan of cancer.

"Your dad's gone again?"

"Yup."

I curl my fingers into fists to stop myself from doing anything. I've tried almost everything over the years, but nothing helped. I've asked to come over, but she always refuses. I can't make her change her mind. I've offered to stay over, but she says that she doesn't want to be an inconvenience. She doesn't believe me when I say that it really isn't. I've talked to her father, but...well, he's _big_, burly, scary guy and I'm a puny teenager. I could bring it to the school's notice, but Jo will hate me for it.

My hands are tied, and I hate the feeling.

So,I shut up and walk with her to the bus stop. We're the only ones at this stop. There's one a few miles out that has more kids.

I shove my hands down my pockets and close my eyes, enjoying the wind against my face, the bird chirps in my ear. I find nature to be quite calming. I pretend to hear a rhythm in the birds' songs. We stand like that for a few minutes before my bliss is disturbed by approaching footsteps. I squeeze my eyes tighter as I wait for the nuisance to pass, but instead it gets worse. The footsteps stop right behind me and the music blares from his earphones, tainting my peace. I huff noisily, hoping that it'll be enough.

It's not.

Jo snorts. She knows me well enough to realize what's bugging me. She shifts around, dances on her feet a bit, and I see her take a peek of the intruder.

_Aaand, now I'm curious._

But I manage to stifle my curiosity, sighing in relief when I see the rusty old yellow school bus rumble down the street. I hurry down the sidewalk to the edge of the road. "The nuisance", as I've nicknamed the new student, follows. After curling my fingers together as if there's a stress ball between it a few times, I take a deep breath and release it. My irritation flows out of my body, and I'm able to tug my lips into a warm smile when the bus comes to a stop in front of me. We have a new bus driver—a stern-looking Hispanic woman with bright red hair—and I idly wonder what happened to the last one as I shuffle down the occupied seats. There's one empty seat at the back of the bus, and I slide into it, placing my backpack on my thighs so Jo can sit next to me, like she always does. When I don't feel anyone beside me, I look up to see a brown-haired boy staring at me. He's tiny and thin and he looks at me with slight apprehension in his eyes. I don't see any ear-buds on him, so I deduce that there's another new kid that moved into our neighborhood.

"Mind if I sit here?" The kid has a soft voice, polite yet strong. I glance up to see Jo sitting next to a Hanna Williams. She catches my glance and winks. I roll my eyes. She thinks I'm too much of a loner.

I look at the kid and nod.

"I'm Sam Winchester." I see his hand extend out of my peripheral.

"Cas Novak." His grip is light and confident. "You just moved here?"

"Yup, just a few days ago actually. We got a room at the boarding house down the street."

"Mrs. Chester's?" I grin. Though I'm sure she belongs in psych ward, she's completely harmless. Mr. Chester had been the last descendant of a wealthy family from England, and when he passed, he left the mansion and his money to his missus. They didn't have any kids, so the woman now lived in absolute comfort.

Sam chuckles. "She's nice enough."

"You said 'we'..." I trail off. Perhaps The Nuisance is related to Sam. It's hard to imagine though; this boy is well-mannered and easy to get along with.

"My big brother, Dean, and my father, John. What about you?"

"I live with my father, Cody, and my cousin, Heath."

"Cool."

The rest of the bus ride is spent in silence, and I find myself enjoying his presence. It's as if I've known the kid for months, and we're comfortable without words. When the bus comes to a full stop, Sam hops up, salutes me, and blends into the crowd. I grab my schedule from the side-pocket of my bag and join the students that are sluggishly lolling towards the school.

I weave my way through the reuniting couples, hyper girls with bouncing ponytails, jocks that are bro-slapping each other, and the heavy-hearted emos who are simply walking in slow motion like zombies to get to my locker. As I twist the lock to the right combination, I come to a single conclusion: high school _never_ changes.

"Novak!" A hand appeared out of nowhere to smack me on the head before resting on my shoulders. I look to my left to see a hairy, thin face leering at me. I roll my eyes and shove his arm off me.

"Chuck." I acknowledge the rainbow-headband-wearing hippie. At least he's smart enough to not do drugs; the farthest he'll go is alcohol. I pull out my notebooks and pens out of my bag and place it in my tiny locker. This school needs to invest in bigger lockers; its width is barely the distance between my stretched-out thumb and middle finger.

"So, what classes you got this year, fine sir?" Chuck's leaning against the locker next to mine. I toss him schedule as I shrug out of my jacket and hang it on the hook at the back of my locker. "Ooooh, dude, we've got History together. Heard the teach was great." I turn to see him waggling eyebrows at me. I scoff and shove the bastard, so I can get to class on time.

The day is pretty uneventful. It turns out that I have The Nuisance in two of my classes, History and Math. I have History before Math, though back to back, and I managed to ignore his existence while the teacher chirpily introduced herself and the class curriculum. I didn't even realize he was in my class until the teacher called out his name for attendance. I had been quite worried the entire day that The Nuisance might be in one of my classes so his name stuck with me. Dean Winchester. I sat quietly next to Chuck in the back of the room, and The Nuisance was on the other end, far, far away. Math was another story. The Nuisance was late and ended up sitting behind me. Not only was he _still_ listening to his damn music—which is against the school rules—he tapped on my shoulder and asked if he could borrow a pen. Who the fuck doesn't bring a pen on the first day of school? Of course I couldn't ignore his _incessant_ tapping, so I huffed, ripped open my bag and practically threw the pen on his desk. Hopefully, he got the fucking message.

I don't see him or Sam on the bus back home. I only wonder about Sam's whereabouts. Dean Winchester can go to Hell. Jo sits next to me but keeps quiet. I think she can sense my anger. Maybe I'm being ridiculous, but The Nuisance is one of the most frustrating people I've ever met, and I haven't even spoken a word to him. Everything about him from the carefree manner he exuded, to that over-sized, green leather jacket he wore, to the sly wink he gave me before he sat behind me, to the way he didn't really pay attention t_o anything _annoyed the fuck out of me.

Heath isn't home when I return, and Father doesn't return until around nine, so I fix myself a simple lunch and sit down on front of the TV. Even though I'm taking a few AP classes this year, none of the teachers are douche-y enough to give us homework on the first day. I flip through the channels and settle on a movie. I can't tell you the plot of the movie because I fall asleep in the middle of it. I wake up to pitch black surroundings except for the TV where a robed dude is holding a severed head-which is obviously a mask-and smiling creepily. Slightly disgusted, I switch the TV off and pray for the mental well being of teenagers today. If _that_ is what is popular and cool…

I stand up and stretch, contemplating what I should make for dinner. I decide on spaghetti and garlic bread. I'm not in the mood to do an elaborate meal, and I needed to go grocery shopping anyway. I pull out the necessary ingredients, which is not really much since we pretty much lived on frozen food. I soak the spaghetti in water and switch the stove on. I grab a packet of Texas Toast garlic bread from the freezer and pop it in the oven. It's going to take a few minutes for the spaghetti to boil, so I wander around the house, straightening random things and throwing away garbage. I see the light flicker on Jo's patio and I know her father's not coming home tonight. I sigh in frustration as I go back to the kitchen to rinse the pasta and add some Preggo sauce to it. I add some random spices and stir methodically. I know my father isn't going to win Father of the Year in this lifetime, but at least he comes home every night. What if something happens to the house? Maybe it gets robbed or catches on fire? I know Jo's a tough girl, but no one should be placed in that situation.

My stomach growls as the pasta sauce thickens and its scent fills the room. A bit impatient, I grab a plate and serve myself a couple of spoonfuls. I pop in a few mouthfuls as I wait a few minutes before turning the stove off and pushing all the pasta into one container. I hesitant for a moment before finding a smaller box and filling it. Even though I know Jo will refuse, I have to at least try.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know your thoughts...


End file.
